


Omega Dick Week Day 2!

by anoncitomikolino



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 2: Feral Alphas!Posted the whole comic here as a whole story!Yeh Bruce fucked up
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851634
Comments: 41
Kudos: 218
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	1. Feral Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 2: Feral Alphas!  
> Posted the whole comic here as a whole story!  
> Yeh Bruce fucked up


	2. Reverse Robins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 2: Reverse Robins  
> I honestly didn't know what to pull here but Dicke has a crush on Jason and he is too oblivious to see it


	3. Omega & Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 2: Omega & Pup  
> This is both Omega&Pup and Reverse Robins prompt, and show the parent bond both have no matter what universe they are.


End file.
